elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonna
|Base ID = }} Jonna is a Redguard innkeeper in Morthal. Background She is the sister of Falion and the owner of the Moorside Inn. When the Dragonborn talks to her, she will say that business is slow in Morthal. She sells various food and drinks, and a room can be rented for 10 , as with all innkeepers. Interactions Laid to Rest When asked about the burnt-down house right next to the inn, she will tell the Dragonborn about Hroggar and his family who recently passed away in the fire. This will start the quest. Dialogue General "Welcome to the Moorside Inn. Glad to finally have a customer." "Ignore the Orc. He pays, so I let him stay." :Is business in Morthal slow? "Slow? No, it just ain't there at all. Few enough reasons to pass through Morthal before the war started. Now... Well, let's just say the front door doesn't get much use." :What's with the Orc? "Lurbuk? Fancies himself a bard. He pays, so I let him stay. If I had any customers, I'd worry that he'd be annoying them, but... chuckle look around." :Where can I learn more about magic? "You lookin' for Falion? Why don't you go bother those mages at their College Winterhold and leave my brother alone?" Quotes *''"Welcome to the Moorside Inn. Glad to finally have a customer."'' *''"Finally, someone comes in. Kick off your boots, stay awhile. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I got nothing but time these days."'' *''"There ain't much to offer, but if you wanna place dry to spend the night, I'll rent you a room."'' *''"Runnin' an inn weren't my plan. But Falion decided to move here, so I joined him."'' *''"Falion had his work to keep him busy, and I needed somethin' to do. So, here I am."'' *''"I take what little business I can git. I'm grateful for anyone willin' to spend money here."'' *''"Always good to see folk come back for more. You need a drink, you just let me know."'' *''"I've tried to explain to Lurbuk that his "singin'" is gonna get his throat cut."'' *''"You'll want to be careful travelin' at night. The marsh is a dangerous place."'' Conversations Alva Alva: "Why, good evening Jonna!" Jonna: "What can I getcha, Alva?" Alva: "What can't you get me, sweetie?" Jonna: "Umm... Did you want somethin' to eat?" Alva: "Eat? No, I don't think I'm... hungry. Not now, at least." Jonna: "Right. Okay, tell me if you change yer mind." Aslfur Jonna: "When are you gonna do somethin' to help Falion? Stop people sayin' things about him?" Aslfur: "You have to understand, his presence here has caused... Well, it's difficult for the people to get used to." Jonna: "They got used to Idgrod just fine, didn't they? So what's the difference?" Aslfur: "Yes, well. Perhaps you're right." Aslfur: "How's business?" Jonna: "Very funny." Aslfur: "No, I... I was just asking." Jonna: "It's as bad as ever." Lurbuk Lurbuk: "Jonna, do you think that the townspeople are warming to my serenades?" Jonna: "No. They ain't. And they aren't gonna. If you weren't paying for your room, I'd have thrown you out a long time ago." Lurbuk: "Yes. But they'll come around. You'll see." Jonna: "Oh. I wouldn't be surprised if they came 'round. And you're never seen or heard from again." Lurbuk: "I'm thinking about composing a song about you, Jonna. Would you prefer I proclaim your beauty, your strength, your..." Jonna: "Nah. Just...don't. Leave me outta it." Lurbuk: "No interest in being immortalized in song? Remembered and praised for all eternity?" Jonna: "No. I mean it." Lurbuk: "When I'm known throughout Tamriel, you'll regret this decision." Appearances * de:Jonna es:Jonna pl:Jonna ru:Джонна Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers